dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/DBZRP Awards Aftermath
A great time at the 2013 DBZRP Awards. Over the past year we have seen some great heroes, villians, Yamcha`s, batyles, and more. But only one individual came out on top in each category. Winners will get a upcoming prize in the DBZRP Awards and a special shoutout by me right now. Best Villian Winner: Gianor What can I say, Gianor is a bad dude. He has killed countless people, shown no mercy to individuals, and barely any love to his own family. Gianor has been the top villian for years and it seems it`ll stay that way. Gianor`s villian record alone sends fear into opponents, and thats probably why so many people voted for him. All tremble in the sight of the Mighty Gianor. Best Hero: Ultimate and Natch Ironically these two rivals/friends have tied for the spot of Best Hero. These two aim to be the best and try to out do one another each day in hoping to be the best. These two Saiyans protect the citizens of Earth and th universe and keep doing so by running on courage, passion, strenght, and love (cheesy but true). However there can only be one TRUE HERO, and who may that b you might ask. Well there is onlumy one way to find out, Ultimate vs Natch at the WMAT. Two warriors will walk into the ring as winners, but one will be left standing as a hero. Best Saiyan: Reppes and Tenchi WERE YOU GUYS ON CRACK WHEN YOU VOTED! Just kidding, I applaud Tenchi and Reppes for winning this with other Saiyans out there. Tenchi has proved to be a Saiyan through his will to fight and become stronger while Reppes has proved it in his own way also. Keep up the good work guys. Best Human: Tenchi Honest to say that Tenchi deserves this award. The first legendary Human Sage as welk as the first Saiyan/Human to make a statement out there. Tenchi has proven that he can be a great hero no matter his race as he breaks limits and never dissapoints. Best Ice-jin: Gianor Gianor now with two awards claims Best Ice-jin. To be honest, Guanor gas defianantly earned this award as he has all the abilities and traits a Ice,-jin should have. He leads a example to other Ice-jins instead of being one snd that what makes him have this award in his hands. Best Namekian: Sakemi Sakemi most definantly deserves this as he is one of the greatest Namekians in DBZRP history. Sakemi was thought to be a underdig, but boy were we wrong. Sakemi has done a boatload of things in just a month, not to mention being the Guardian if Freaking Earth, yeah add that to the resume. Sakemi showed the world that he can hold his own when fighting Daxal, and that he`ll be the Guardian and protector of Earth for years to come. Best Demon: Loke Even though Loke still has much to prove the kid has kinda grown on me. Loke easily the Best Demon here as he shows that he can be cool and kuck a*s. Loke is apart of the new generation of fighters and will shine bright when protecting loved ones. Best Alien: Caraba Caraba has shown us all that you can be beautiful and kick a*s at the same time.has Caraba shown us that she is the best Alien here and she has proven it on more than one occasion. Caraba has shown us that she is not just the wife of Natch, but she is the freaking ALPHA. Best Android: Collie Collie hits the list and wins the award for Best Android. Collie has become the new and improved bloodthirsty version of Android 18, but shows us that she has a sweet side. But still this ain`t the girl you want to mess with. Best Child: Lamp I personally think this is wring, but I`m going to give credit wgere credut is due. Lamp gas had one of the best highlights of any child this year as being a threatening villian and enduring a 3 on 1 battle against Natch. Love or hate her, you have to respect her accomplishments. Coolest Character: Collie My girl, Collie wins her second award being the coolest character. This was a no brainer as Collie has one of the most cool and laid back personalities if not angered. Collie represents and keeps us in line. Most Bada*s Character: Collie Is there anything this chick can`t do? Collie picks up her third award by simply being a A great time at the 2013 DBZRP Awards. Over the past year we have seen some great heroes, villians, Yamcha`s, batyles, and more. But only one individual came out on top in each category. Winners will get a upcoming prize in the DBZRP Awards and a special shoutout by me right now. Most Sexiest Character: Collie What can I say, the chick is hot. Collie had proven that strenght and being bloodthirsty is a turn on for some users here, cough9kcough, and she`ll continue to do so. Most users are probably asking, "Ultimate`s tapping that?" Best Underdog: Reppes Everyone has that one guy or girl that seems to be the last one to be chosen to be great or thought of as weak, but they always seem to prove people wrong and turn out to prove a upset in the end. That pretty much sums up Repoes except thst people actually like underdogs. Most Underveloped Character: Akio Not gonna go into detail on this one because it`s not a honor at all. Akio is shown to be the most underdeveloped character not even debuting yet. Best User: UltimateGohan98 Not gonna do a shoutout to myself, but I thank those who voted for me. Kindest User: LukaCat I think everyone (Except Blala) agrees on this one. Luka is pretty much the kindest user as she likes to help and her personality can brighten up a day. Congrats Luka you earned it. Biggest Yamcha: Your Mom Thats right everyone hates Your Mom, deal with it. Best Transformation: Bullseye Luka wins her 6th award I believe as Collie`s Bullseye form really comes in handy. Cutting a opponents stats in half and giving them to yourself is a smart move on Luka`s part. Plus she gets a whip to keep Ultimate in line. Most OP Atrack/Transformation: Apex Yes the most bada*s transformation is stated to be OP. Haters gonna hate. Most Overrated Character: Natch Yes, I guess Natch is a little overrated, nuff said. Best Battle: Griama War This was one if the best battles in all of DBZ history. With Darkfire Natch awakening Griama to conquer the universe with spelled trouble for the Z Force. Reizou, Gianor, Tenchi, Flame, Zero, and Kholi fought a battle that will go down in the books. Blood, tears, and sweat was covering the battlefield as this was one of the most gory battles in DBZRP history. In the end Natch conquered his possession and helped Reizou seal up Griama and get rid of him for now. Category:Blog posts